Confederate Heroes: Vol 2
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A forty-sentence challenge fan fic focusing on diverse CIS heroes Admiral Trench, Commander Merai, General Oro Dassyne, and Senator Mina Bonteri, inspired by similar fics from Star Wars. How many and which are your heroes, and which ones are more like villains to you? It depends on your perspective on heroism. If this summary isn't very good it's my first , I apologize in advance.


This is my first try at writing a fan fiction, and a one-shot, so please forgive me if I'm making any mistakes in writing one, but be honest with how good it may be, I'm hoping for some reviews.

This is a forty-sentence story whose style and format is based off the fifty sentence Star Wars fan fictions written before it about popular SW characters, especially about "Confederate Heroes (Grievous/Dooku)" by Derek Metaltron, but about different characters. I've tried to write forty sentences each with a different word or words as its theme, and use a certain character trait or action. Derek's Star Wars story was about Dooku and Grievous, and the other two stories were about Palpatine and Yoda; mine will be about my four favorite Separatist heroes from The Clone Wars and the Expanded Universe, Admiral Trench, Commander Merai, General Oro Dassyne, and Senator Mina Bonteri. I know they are not very well-known characters; if you want to learn more about them, the Wookieepedia has plenty to say. Trench and Bonteri are from The Clone Wars, Dassyne is from the older Clone Wars cartoon, and Merai is from the comic book Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino. I'd like to thank Derek Metaltron, skywalker05 and Mathematica for the original theme, I just changed it from fifty sentences to forty because I couldn't quite think of enough information for fifty. Be on the watch, I plan to write more Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars one-shots sometime in the future.

A.N.: By the way, like Metaltron in his story, I gave each character a letter at the beginning of each sentence to avoid confusion, (T) for Trench, (M) for Merai, (D) for Dassyne, and (B) for Bonteri, and I made an even number of sentences for them, specifically, ten sentences for each character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or The Clone Wars, or any of its characters; that honor goes to George Lucas and Dave Filoni.

**Confederate Heroes: vol. 2**

1. _Defense (T):_ Knowing that his world must secede safely from the weak Republic, he cannot fail the Harch, his people, so he protects them with amazing strategies while counterattacking to show that he will not show quarter to those who would mess with the Ando colonies.

2. _Offense (M):_ As a heroic commander of the Mon Calamari, he knows that the best defense is a swift and decisive offense, which he takes to heart during the Quarren War and the Clone Wars alike.

3. _Fun and Excitement (D):_ The thrill of war, the blasting of enemies, the defensive techniques, the bold strategies, the mighty firepower, nothing can make life more exciting or worthwhile to him.

4. _Negotiation____(B):_ As the noblest senator of the Confederacy, she will do what it takes to bring an end to the war non-violently, even if two secret schemers threaten to take her life for their own selfishness.

5. _No Mercy (T):_ He's ruthless to the core, because he knows that showing kindness to his adversaries in war will leave him soft, and a soft commander cannot bring about a victory to people who are starving to be free.

6. _Faith (M):_ He remembers the rituals of the Calamari Holy Men, declaring him a man who will become the second-greatest Mon Cala commander in history and a boon to his people, not knowing that the greatest of all is a Republic-loyal captain who will later become the most popular admiral of another "separatist" movement.

7. _Strategy (D):_ He knows he needs it to secure his place in the Separatist army and to learn how to outsmart certain enemies, but he also knows that when the time comes, all he'll need to defeat any Republic army is overwhelming firepower; yes, no one can stand up to sheer muscle.

8. _Adversity (B):_ She doesn't want to feel any hate for the Republic or the Jedi, like so many other Separatist citizens and war heroes do, but she still must respect her caring husband for it, because she loves him, and he agrees with the crowd.

9. _Fear (T):_ In the heat of battle, he can easily smell the fear of his enemies, and nothing smells more aromatic to him than the fear of a worthy opponent.

10. _Determination (M):_ Nothing can stop him from achieving his goals, which includes the destruction of the cloning facilities that provide so many troops for the hypocritical Republic, nothing except the treachery of a lying Sith Lord who wants to prolong the war to achieve his own goals, and will sacrifice anyone to do it.

11. _Laughter (D):_ He laughs as he anticipates the coming of his adversaries, he laughs as he wonders how many they'll send, and he laughs when he knows even the greatest numbers won't defeat him.

12. _Grief (B):_ When she learns of how callous Republic clone troops took the life of her husband on Aargonar, she weeps for his bravery no less than for his death, knowing he showed true spirit as a Confederate hero.

13. _Radical (T):_ After the corrupt Republic made his victories become defeat, he and his Corporate Alliance retaliated to the point where they knew that no one can ignore what a threat the Harch cam become.

14. _Sleek and Smooth (M):_ The Mon Calamari have ships and vessels that can put any other spacecraft to shame with its natural organic-like beauty and smoothness, and he will show that even the Jedi scum don't know beauty like he does.

15. _Quiet (D):_ The calm before the storm, the moments that bring him the anticipation of the beautiful symphony of war, the music that drowns out all other music and rings like the bells of mayhem itself.

16. _Mother (B):_ Lux is a growing boy in a galaxy where war is also growing, and she will make sure to the end of her days that, if no one can negotiate the war's end, he can take care of himself and survive as a warrior of truth.

17. _Malastare Narrows (T):_ The Battle of Malastare Narrows was where he made himself part of war history, outsmarting even the smartest of his adversaries and tearing apart the Republic scum like paper.

18. _Intelligence (M):_ Without it, many Separatist commanders and droids made mistakes the Confederacy would pay dearly for one day, but he had it, and but for Sith treachery, the Clone Wars would have ended more swiftly and much more happily.

19. _Noise (D):_ He loves it, it is his symphony, his solo, his pride and joy, and when it arrives at the beginning of a battle, the running, dodging, shooting, and taking cover of battle is his dance.

20. _Love and Purity (B):_ It's sorely lacking in so many Separatists, but she has it, and with it, she can do things most other Separatists wouldn't dream of, like consider that there good Republic citizens and Jedi as well as bad ones.

21. _Survivalist (T):_ The Republic thought they killed him at Malastare, but he knows ways to survive the loss of a flagship, and will not go down with a ship when he knows he can he can live to fight another day.

22. _Quick-thinking (M):_ He knew he hadn't lost yet when his flagship was downed at Kamino; he took the fight to his sleek starfighter, the _Shark_, where other Separatists, especially Neimoidians, would have panicked and given up or retreated.

23. _Vanity (D):_ In one battle of the Clone Wars, one of his horns was broken off, and unlike some other war heroes, he couldn't be bothered to look ugly and scarred when he was in command, so his new miter provides him with a new handsomeness becoming of a general.

24. _Admiration (B):_ In her view of the Republic being corrupt, she admires the Confederacy's Head-of-State as a hero for standing up to it, not realizing that one day, he and his secret master will be her destroyers, and the destroyers of everyone else who admires him.

25. _Legend (T):_ By the time the Clone Wars were underway, everyone in the Republic knew him as a man who would never relent in any fight against any enemies, nor would show any remorse for them, making him the brute of the Confederate Navy.

26. _Question (M):_ There was a time during the Battle of Kamino when he wondered how Passel Argente came by the coordinates for the Tipoca City reactor, and a time when he wondered how and why his information was false, but he still fought to his last breath for the Separatist cause, with a passion most clone pilots didn't have.

27. _Incredulous (D):_ He was prepared for an army of Jedi, but nothing could prepare him for only two legendary Jedi disabling his shields by themselves, and he never learned how they did it.

28. _A Toast to Peace (B):_ They clink their glasses of wine together, she and Padme Amidala, in a toast to galactic peace, and also to hope for all life-forms' welfare, and though neither will live to see it, their wish will come true one day.

29. _Overconfidence (T):_ Having won many victories in war, he thinks no one can ever stop him, and this will make him unprepared for the ingenuity of a certain Jedi Knight called the Chosen One.

30. _Improvisation (M):_ After he suddenly realizes he has lost the battle, he takes another course of action, using his exploding ship to destroy all the Jedi's hyperspace docking rings, so they can't follow the Separatist fleet, knowing that his people can fight another day, but not knowing that's precisely what his superiors want.

31. _Muscle (D):_ His favorite toy, he thinks it'll make him the envy of the Separatist Droid Army, but forgets that muscle isn't much use without mind-over-matter.

32. _Peace Treaty (B):_ She speaks eloquently for it in the Separatist Congress building, speaking of the futility of losing so many lives in a gratuitous war, and smiles in silent joy as the majority of her fellow senators vote "aye" in favor of her proposal when the holographic image of the Count she loves calls for a voice vote.

33. _Tracking Torpedoes (T):_ They have helped him find and destroy many starships with cloaking devices, perhaps too many, because at Christophsis, he doesn't know that the Republic has kept track of his military history while using them, and he's facing a small stealth ship piloted by the most instinctively ingenious Jedi in the galaxy.

34. _Talent (M):_ Known for it, even by Dooku, he was a useful commander, but as far as Sidious is concerned, just a talented expendable pawn, whose death ensures that the Separatists have lost an advantage, and that the Clone War will not end soon.

35. _Twitch (D):_ It's always there, the twitching of his eye, twitching when he laughs in anticipation, twitching when he wants to know how strong the approaching army is, twitching when he's flabbergasted, and twitching when he is outsmarted by an unexpected surprise in enemy tactics.

36. _Betrayal and Forgiveness (B):_ She looks up in shock and surprise as Dooku's agent, claiming to be acting on Dooku's orders, strikes her down, but with her pure heart, she forgives Asajj Ventress and Dooku before dying, and declares that the Republic and Confederacy will yet know peace, ignoring the Dark Jedi's mocking sarcasm.

37. _Impatience (T):_ Too eager to take out Skywalker's stealth ship with his tracking torpedoes, he watches in stunned disbelief as the ship and the pursuing torpedoes fly directly at his bridge, and as his tactical droid reports that they can't raise the shields, he awaits death as he pays the price for his impatience.

38. _Sacrifice (M):_ Though he doesn't know that he's been a pawn in a bigger game, his courage and love for the Separatist cause will inspire many others to stand up to the corruption and complacency of a Republic with self-tainted principles.

39. _Defeat (D):_ His shields down, two Jedi slicing up the nearest battle droids, and ARC-170s and _Venator_-class star destroyers bombing his base, he finally realizes that brain power is always more powerful than muscle alone, but too late, as his eye twitches for the last time, and then it and its partner close.

40. _Victory (B):_ Even though she failed to bring peace between worlds split apart, she was right; years later, peaceful Separatist holdouts and surviving Confederate senators will join the Rebel Alliance, and will one day bring about the peace that she and Amidala could only dream of.


End file.
